My Little Elements
by amazingpony
Summary: Life may be all that dark, but it isn't all that bad. Ponies! Ponies everywhere in the human world! What are they doing here, and why are they babies? And how can they get back to Equestria? Based off of My Little Dashie, but my own version.


...Why am I even trying to tell you this story? I just wanted to go play freeze tag or something normal than tell you my biggest story yet. I don't have time to finish the whole thing. It might take hours.

You want to hear it? All of it?

No, I just want to do a third of it for now.

You wanna hear a third?

OK.

I was looking into a glass of water that morning, seeing nothing but a clear liquid. A clear liquid. Obviously it's obvious. Yes. Not whatever you're thinking.

I put myself down on the soft, leathery sofa and tryed to fall asleep. My brother, Random, lay down next to me, patting my head. I was very tired, because I was up all night reading.

I can't remember anything else, so I was sure I had fell asleep.

I sat up a few hours later, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Random was still there, sound asleep. He had to stay up last night too, helping Ruth, my sister, with her duties. He cuddled up a little bit. It reminded me of when we were small, when I used to do that to him.

A chilling breeze blew through our new home. I went into the master bedroom to get a blanket and covered him up. I mean, I can't just leave him there, shivering, when he comforted me, right?

I saw Ruth was sound asleep, after packing all those orders for Mother. I covered her up with another blanket from the bedroom and went out for a beautiful Ponyville (AKA Greenville, but I like to call it Ponyville. It looked like Ponyville) morning walk.

I saw a weird expression on my friends' faces when I passed them, almost like I did somethng wrong.

''Hey, guys! What's up?'' I said. They glared at me.

Then they walked away from me.

''I wonder what got into them,'' I told myself. All around me I could see other people glaring at me for some reason. I walked back to the new house whom Ruth and Random resided in. I opened the door, and I found both of them in front of it, angrily staring at me.

''Um, hi?'' I said. They stared some more.

''What's wrong? Why the long faces?'' I said some more.

Well, that was the final straw.

''WELL, WHAT IS WRONG?!'' I yelled at them. I walked inside.

''Well, that is it! This friendship between us is officially OVER!'' Random said.

He walked away, to leave me tearing over that one moment.

''What- what has happened?'' I said to myself, ''Why do they hate me? Why?'' The doorbell rang.

I looked out the little hole on my door to see who it was. I saw nobody.

''Hmm,'' I said. I opened the door to make sure I was not just thinking I heard the doorbell.

A little light lavender pony was in front. She looked like the cartoon I watched- My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I could just remember her name.

Twinkle Shine?

Sparkle Star?

Twilight Sparkle.

Wait, but where was her horn? It looked like she was a little earth pony. And the better question was: What was she doing in my world?

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. I saw Twilight, but she looked younger than 15, a lot like 3! She was about the size of a pickle.

I looked at her, then I saw a little note placed on her back:

Please take care of me.

Well, I couldn't leave her there, could I?

I brought her to a little dry, clean washcloth on the couch. Then the doorbell rang. Again.

I opened it again. I saw a bright, pink pony, WHA?! PINKIE PIE?!

That was creepy. First I had Twilight Sparkle, and now a 3-year-old Pinkie Pie! Could this possibly get any weirder?

The washcloth was a little big for Twilight, so I wrapped Pinkie up. She looked at Twilight, then at me, and eventually fell asleep. I patted Twilight's head, and I felt a tiny shock. It was a small bump, and I thought Twilight's horn was growing in. But it was there, it just wasn't visible because her hair was a little bit messy.

Twilight fell asleep right away.

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndd, the doorbell rang AGAIN. I answered it, thinking another pony was going to be there. But I was actually wrong.

''Hey, um, hi, bro, uh, I- I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you earlierrrrrrr-'' Random said, but was then focused on the sleeping foals on my couch.

''WHAT. ARE. THOSE,'' he said.

''My- Uhhmm, what are you talking about?'' I lied.

''Those, those, PONIES!''

Oops, I was in trouble now.

''Uh, well, don't tell anybody I have them. They were left out abandoned in front of my door, with a note on each one,'' I showed my older brother one of the the notes:

Please take care of me.

Yes, he took it all in. It looked as if he had a lot to process, because he did.

''Cartoons, in our world?'' He mumbled.

''Yes, well, I'm sort of a brony myself...'' I said, ''I said please don't tell anybody, got that?''

''You're secret's safe with me,'' Random answered, giving a little smile.

He sat onto our red chair. And the doorbell rang.

''Go hide them! I'll go answer the door,'' I told my older brother.

''Where?'' He asked.

''The bedroom's good,'' I replied. Random nodded and ran to the master bedroom. I opened the front door.

AND THERE WERE 14 BABY PONIES ON THE PORCH.

''Woops.''

In front of the babies was a big sign:

Please take care of us.

I brought all the babies in two-by-two, and they must've weighed 50 pounds each! I finally got all of them in and started looking at them. I recognized the fourteen:

Rarity

Dashie

Applejack

Fluttershy

Derpy Hooves

Dinky Hooves

Dr. Whooves

Carrot Top

DJ Pon-3

Octavia

Bon Bon

Lyra

Luna

Celestia

Who on earth would be bringing these cartoon horses for me to take care of? I mean, sure, they were cute and all, but they would be hard work. I was lucky to have my brother actually come out of nowhere and help!

Um, can I take a break now? This story is getting sort of long. I might not finish it.

You still want to hear more?

Okay.

Just let me have some water first to refresh my throat.

*Ten minutes later*

OMG, sorry that took so long. Something was wrong with the water machine and I had to change my clothes. Back to the story:

I found an old, small quilt that I covered the little ponies up with. It was 9:00 P.M. and I was getting tired. I went to sleep after the other ponies were asleep.

I fell asleep quickly, because this had been a long day for me. I rested until 7:00 in the morning. I heard lots of cooing in the other room. It sounded like a daycare center.

I fed them a half a granola bar each, then they took a morning nap. In real life, 3-year-olds never take morning naps, but I didn't really know about regular cartoons.

Okay, well, good morning! I'm ready to tell the second part of my story now, so ok. I hope you enjoy it, and part three is coming soon! Here is the story:

Hmm. Now I realize that 3-year-old ponies eat solid foods, like a lot of 3-year-old humans. It seems as if they had a lot in common with humans. I thought it would be nice for everyone else to know- wait a minute. I couldn't be writing down those facts because then everyone will know that I have some. Oh well, I guess I'll be writing them down for myself.

So I took out some sheets of ruled paper and began writing what I've learned so far. My big brother was having a hard time taking care of all of them. I wrote:

''-Baby foals are very hard to take care of, especially when there are 14 of them.''

I stared at my brother running around, throwing things around like a maniac. I continued writing:

''-And baby ponies eat solid foods, which actually isn't a suprise since they are basically cartoon horses off a show.''

You know, I didn't know as much about baby foals yet, cause I only had them for less than half a day, so I just decided to give them some of my old toys and see what they do.

I gave them my old stuffed Pinkie Pie doll. Pinkie Pie (the baby) looked at it, thinking about something, and the other ponies looked at her. Pinkie Pie hugged the doll, an so did the others.

I then gave them my whole collection of different stuffed ponies, and the babies pounced on them. They were hugging the dolls so hard that it caused the dolls to rip. I wrote this down:

''-Baby ponies love stuffed ponies.''

I gave them some toy trains and cards, but they didn't seem to like that. They ripped them to shreads. I gave them some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic toys, and they played with them for half an hour, and then fell right to sleep. I wrote another fact down:

''-Baby foals love anything pony-related, but nothing else.''

I put my notes into a clear plastic binder and put the ponies to sleep again. Who knew ponies were so hard to take care of?

I saw Random had his share of work, because he passed out. Really fast.

I wondered about how much information I'd find and looked them up on the internet. I'd saw that some people put facts that they had ''researched'' and I just saw a list of what they had found out:

o They eat solid foods, which actually isn't a suprise since they are basically cartoon horses off a show.

o They love anything pony-related, but nothing else.

o Baby foals are very hard to take care of, especially when there are 14 of them.

o Baby ponies love stuffed ponies.

Wait- I just noticed. These are the facts I had found! How could this BE?

I woke up my napping brother and told him about how my information had been put on the internet by somebody.

''You don't suppose, the people who are putting this info on the internet is WATCHING US, do you?'' he asked.

''I hope not,'' I said, ''But if they are, there is only one thing, and one thing to do: RUN!'' Me and my brother fled from the house and into the woods. But we realized we forgot the ponies.

''...OOPS,'' Random said.

Now how are we going to go back? We already ran .9 miles, we won't have the strength to run back.

''We'll need something for us to ride back on! But where will we find that? ...Well, maybe there's a dog or something here...'' I said.

''Come on! I saw one by the creek!'' My brother said.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' We ran to the streams by the mountain-high hills. There was an unusually large Border Collie in the water.

''Aw, I'm not getting on a wet dog! This is the only change of clothes I have!'' I complained after seeing our ride.

''Relax,'' Random said as he pulled a small towel out of his backpack he'd managed to slip on before we ran from the house.

''How is that gonna dry the Border Collie? That thing is, like, 15 feet tall!'' I told him.

''How's this?'' He took a large beach towel out of his bag and started drying off the dog after he came out of the water. In no time, the dog was clean and dry. Well, almost clean and dry. His tail was still sopping wet, and his legs were very dirty, but it would have to do.

''Come on!'' I said, hopping onto the 15-foot-tall mutt. He flinched, almost launching me into the creek's water. Luckily, I didn't, because I had some experience with bucking horses before. Random climbed up gently, and we held onto the hound's neck.

We shadow-traveled for .9 miles, and I would not recommend it at all. It made me feel a little bit sick. Random said it felt like his face has going to peel off, but I barely understood him because his cheeks were covering up his mouth.

We finally got back to our destination, and ran back into the house.

But the babies were gone. Completely. Gone. All of them.

Oops. Well, this was really, really bad. I hope none of the people who were watching us took them, that would make my and my brother really bad parents.

This was great. Just great. We lost our 14 kids, and now we feel guilty about ourselves. It's not that it just makes us bad parents, but now we feel like we need to vaporize ourselves, to disappear in thin air.

Just great.

Good morning! Oh, you want to hear the last part of my story? Really? Okay, here goes. Here's the last bit of my story:

*gigglegiggle*

"Um, did you hear something, Random?"

*gigglegigglegurgle*

"I think so."

We walked through the halls. We hoped that we could find our fillies and relax. But we couldn't. Not when we hadn't found them yet... But we swore we heard something.

We walked past the almost-closed closet door. The same *giggle* was coming from there.

"Hmm..." I said. "Random, could you come here please?" Random walked over to me. I slowly and carefully pushed open the closet door. And guess what I found. Cmon, guess.

We found all of the fillies in the closet, staring at me with those big eyes...

Ooh, not again... Me and Random carried all the heavy ponies into the master bedroom. We sweat. And we heard the doorbell ring!

"No, no, no..." I muttered as I ran to the front door to answer. A letter was on my porch. I opened it. It said:

Thank you for taking care of our fillies! We appreciate your help. We posted up some facts about fillies on the Internet, but we forgot to tell you. You may send the fillies back in the filly carrier that should come in the mail.

~Lauren Faust (Creator of Equestria)

"Lauren Faust?" I asked myself. "Who's she? Where is the package?"

Then on the lawn by the mailbox, it sat a package. Now, couldn't the mail guy just put the letter in the mailbox and the package on the porch?

I took the box inside along with the letter and rushed into the room Random was in, with the fillies. I ripped open the box and took the filly carrier out. Random scanned the letter and asked, "Who's Lauren Faust?"

"I have no clue. Now help me get these fillies into the carrier."

As soon as we shoved all the baby ponies into the carrier, we wrote a note that said, Send To: Lauren Faust (Wherever She Lives). Then we attached it to the carrier.

"Now how are we going to send this?" Random said.

"I... Don't know." I looked at the TV set. "Wait... I have an idea." I grinned. Random then knew what I was thinking.

"Good idea."

We turned the channel onto the Hub. There, clear right on the screen, was The Show. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Bring this," I said, "To Lauren Faust. Creator of Equestria." We put the carrier in front of the screen. The screen, at the end of the theme song that was playing, said, To: Lauren Faust.

"That wasn't at the end of the theme song..." I murmured to myself. The filly carrier and the fillies shimmered with a rainbowy light and vanished into thin air with a series of sparkles and a flash. They were gone.

"Well, Random," I said, "even though they were kind of hard to take care of, I thought they were sweet."

"Agreed. And when something out of the bloom starts, it seems like it will never stop, and go on for all eternity."

"I thought of them like the little Elements of Friendship, after the very few days we had with them. I will miss them."

"You know, they're on TV, all grown up as mares." Random pointed to the TV. All of the ponies we took care of in Ponyville.

"I see that." I thought for a moment. "Say, why were you and the rest of the town so ticked at me a few days back?"

"Oh." He shifted for a moment. He pulled a newspaper article out of his pocket and handed it to me. It said, TEENISH-MAN CAUGHT IN NO LOITERING AREA. SEE UNDER FOR SKETCH.

The scetch looked a lot like me, but it wasn't. I know it wasn't. And people might have just realized it wasn't me...

"You know this isn't me, right?"

Random nodded.

So that's it. You wanted to hear my story and I told you. Don't go telling everybody what you heard about me, though. They'll make fun of me because I'm a brony. Well, you know what? I'm not the least bit friggin' sorry. Laugh all you want.

The fillies my brother and I took care of... I can't seem to get that off my mind. The whole story didn't end on a sad note, nor it it happy, but everything turned out all right for me and Random; Until I die, I'll always remember

My Little Elements of Friendship.


End file.
